


The Frost

by hyfly94



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Also inspired by the Maze Runner, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternating points of view because I find that fun, Angst and Tragedy, Arguing, Basically the whole world froze over in minutes, But that feels kind of evident, Expect scientific inaccuracy, Feelings, IM SORRY OKAY, Just surviving and feeling and yelling, Not very compliant with their real personalities, So much angst, Somewhat inspired by Snowpiercer, Sporadic Updates, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyfly94/pseuds/hyfly94
Summary: As if it acted by dramatic effect and not laws of the real world, frost began crawling in through the entrance door. It traveled on the wall, spreading faster by the second, getting so thick the wall color could not even be seen anymore, only white tinted blue all over the wall around the door. You could even hear it. The ticking noises it created as it made its way through the dorm.As Hwitaek he faced his members, he felt eight pairs of eyes right back on him with the same sense of terror and confusion.No, nine. There were nine other members. But as Hwitaek scanned the room, he didn't see nine. Only... Only eight.Hyojong.Where was Hyojong?Pentagon Apocalypse AU ! The tags are pretty self explanatory so uhhh if you need any info check those out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Frost

Practically everyone who survived the Frost can remember exactly where they were when it happened. What they were doing. It was all a little blurry, but as hard as they wanted to forget, they just couldn't.

In the moments before, Hwitaek was in the dorm, on the phone with his mother. It was nothing very serious, she was only checking on him like she'd done every week.

"Yes, we are working on so much.. Ma, you know I can't tell you! Ah! Stop that! No, no, I was talking to Hongseok." A red-from-laughing-so-hard Hongseok sat on the dresser across from Hui as he paced the room, and nearly fell off laughing again when the boy whispered _Asshole_ under his breath.

"Oooooh! Guess what Hui just sai-"

Then the pillow he'd thrown came back at him, and this time he _did_ fall off the dresser. "Owww." Hwitaek giggled.

"Sweetie, I'm so happy to know that.. That.."

His mother trailed off into concern and then silence. "Ma? You alright?" The silence hung in the air still. A breath that almost sounded like a gasp, then a crack, abruptly ending the call. And yet again, silence.

Hongseok was the first of the two to speak. "Hey, she's how old? Probably dropped her phone." But Hwitaek knew by his tone that he was only saying that to make him feel better. No, something felt off. The way she spoke, and the crack, a crack that surely didn't sound like a phone shattering as it hit the ground. It sounded like it hit _ice_ , almost, but Hwitaek wrote that off as overthinking. The woman was just in her house, after all, where would there be enough ice for it to make that sound? _Glass. It hit glass_ , he decided, because if he thought about it any more he might implode.

If he had decided to continue thinking about it, that train of thought would have come to a stop pretty soon anyway. He suddenly felt.. A cold. Not noticeable if he wasn't already on edge, but it was there. Hongseok seemed to feel it too, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering. "Geez. I bet those idiots cranked the air to like negative five million degrees again."

But when the two arrived in the common room they did not find the boys laid out covered in sweat as they expected. They, too, were just as cold and confused as Hongseok and Hwitaek.

Jinho threw his hands in the air. "Don't look at me. I swear I haven't touched the air all day."

Hwitaek took a closer look at the unit on the wall, and to his surprise, found the _heat_ on.

"This doesn't make any sense, it- It's burning up outside. I'm sure of it." He couldn't even think. He felt _freezing_.

As if it acted by dramatic effect and not laws of the real world, when Hwitaek finished speaking, _frost began_ crawling in through the entrance door. It traveled on the wall, spreading faster by the second, getting so thick the wall color could not even be seen anymore, only white tinted blue all over the wall around the door. You could even hear it. The ticking noises it created as it made its way through the dorm.

The boys were stunned. Hwitaek didn't know what to say. Neither did anyone else, evidently, until Wooseok yelled out so loud it nearly knocked Hwitaek off his feet, "What _is_ that?!"

This seemed to snap Hwitaek back into reality, and as he faced his members, he felt eight pairs of eyes right back on him with the same sense of terror and confusion.

No, nine. There were _nine_ other members. But as Hwitaek scanned the room, he didn't see nine. Only... Only eight.

_Hyojong._

_Where was Hyojong?_

Just before he had the chance to say it out loud, an intense cold started crawling up his legs. His eyes widened, but he did not struggle. As freezing as it was, it burned. Like icy fire on his ankles and now his knees and now his thighs. It raced quicker and quicker, numbing his body, slowing his heartbeat, almost calming him. He thought he could feel himself reaching something climactic, something big. So he didn't fight.

"Hui, no! No, you can't- Hey, let _go of me_!"

Hwitaek didn't remember closing his eyes, but he must have because he couldn't see a thing. Muffled, he could hear Hongseok's yelling, and the other member's subsequent panic as the ice, too, reached them. He could hear, even _feel_ Yanan scream and shake. He wasn't sure how, but he knew it was no use. There was no point in pitching a fit. This was fate. Destiny.

He started fading into the abyss of his own mind, feeling himself drift from the members. His body was completely frozen over, now.

He felt so strongly to give in to the darkness.

_Hui, no. You can't._

_You have to hold on._

_..I'm sorry I left._

Hyojong's voice was so loud in his head he could've sworn the two were stuck in the ice together. Hwitaek did not speak back. It didn't feel real.

_It is. You just gotta trust me, okay?_

_I'll see you soon._

And just as his voice appeared, it vanished. And Hwitaek was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice little expository intro chapter to set up the story a little bit...?!?! Let me know what you think if you read this all the way through without clicking off and calling it dumb I PROMISE it will actually get interesting eventually.


End file.
